Kingdom Hearts 1
Kingdom Hearts: Dark Seekers is a spin-off game in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. It will be released in Holiday 2009 for the PSP. Story When Maleficent and Jafar unveil a sacred stone tablet on how to unleash an ancient group known as the Dark Seekers, they take matters into their own hands as they try to reawaken the Dark Seekers. Maleficent and Jafar succeed in resurrecting them, and tell them to join forces with the 2 evil masterminds so they can destroy Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. Queen Minnie hears about the resurrection of the Dark Seekers and rushes to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to tell them about the great tragedy. Sora, Donald, and Goofy agree to stop the Dark Seekers, as well as the Disney Villains. Queen Minnie also informs them about King Mickey, Kairi, and Riku's disappearences. The 3 heroes also agree to find them, no matter the cost. Main Characters *Sora *Donald *Goofy *Kairi *Riku *King Mickey *Queen Minnie *Maleficent *Jafar *Darksens *Darjesoph *Darlyke *Darmot *Daregreog *Dargriac *Darashra *Darnocner *Darnad *Darpercpo Worlds Traverse Town -- This is the place where your adventure begins. The gang must talk to several Final Fantasy characters to learn more about the Dark Seekers. The gang also must visit Merlin at Dark Seeker Tower to get upgrades and more things they will need on their quest. Animal Jungle -- This is the first real world you visit. This world is based off the movie, The Jungle Book. Sora, Donald, and Goofy must team up with Mowgli, in order to save everyone from the evil Shere Khan. The 3 heroes must also prevent Kaa from eating anyone in the jungle, including themselves. The Underworld -- This world is based off the movie, Hercules '''and the second world to be based off the movie. Megara has been kidnapped by Hades and Hercules must team up the Sora, Donald, and Goofy to rescue her. '''Wonderland -- This world is based off the movie, Alice In Wonderland. A member of the Dark Seeker named Darnocner steals the heart of the Queen of Hearts and orders her to kill the 3 heroes and Alice. Wicked Queen's Castle -- This world is based off the movie, Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs. Another member of the Dark Seekers named Daregreog brainwashes the Wicked Queen's Magic Mirror into summoning any Heartless when ever she talked to him. He also convinced the Wicked Queen to capture Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs and its up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to rescue Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs from Daregreog, the Wicked Queen, and the Magic Mirror. Notre Dame -- This world is based off the movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Sora, Donald, and Goofy find a man named Quasimodo surrounded by Heartless. They rescue him, but gets kidnapped by a religious judge named Claude Frollo. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rescue him again and Quasimodo tells them that Frollo plans to kill a woman named Esmerelda. So he teams up with the 3 heroes to stop Frollo, rescue Esmerelda, and save Notre Dame. Halloween Town -- This world is based off the movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lock, Shock, and Barrel sew Oogie Boogie back together and takes over Halloween Town. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington, with help from Dr. Finkelstein and Sally must stop Oogie Boogie and his 3 evil trick-o-treating minions and save Halloween Town. Neverland -- This world is based off the movie, Peter Pan. Captain Hook returns and kidnaps Wendy, her siblings, the lost boys, and Tinker Bell. Peter Pan tries to save them, but gets blown away by a cannonball and lands on a mysterious island with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They join forces to rescue everyone from Captain Hook. Atlantica -- This world is based off the movie, The Little Mermaid. Ursula steals the trident from King triton and threatens to destroy Atlantica. The 3 heroes, with help from Ariel, must stop Ursula, get back the trident, and save Atlantica. Pride Lands -- This world is based off the movie, The Lion King. Agrabah -- This world is based off the movie, Aladdin. Enchanted Dominion -- This world is based off the movie, Sleeping Beauty. Hollow Bastion -- This world isn't based off any Disney movie. 100 Acre Wood -- This world is based off the Winnie the Pooh movies. The Apocalyptic World -- This is the final world of the game and it isn't based off any Disney movie. Bosses Traverse Town *Dark Armor *Possessed Merlin *Colossus Animal Jungle *Kaa (1) *Venus Fighter Trap *Kaa (2) *Shere Khan The Underworld *Cerberus (1) *Hades (1) *Hydra *Rock Titan *Ice Titan *Lava Titan *Tornado Titan *Cerberus (2) *Hades (2) Wonderland *Queen of Darkness & Shadow Soldier *Jester *Darnocner Wicked Queen's Castle *Cloud *Magic Mirror (1) *Magic Mirror (2) *Wicked Queen *Black Widow *Wicked Queen -- Hag Form *Sephiroth *Daregreog Notre Dame *Spinning Tower *Shadow Statue *Claude Frollo *Firebreather Halloween Town *Mecha Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, & Barrel *Dracula *Oogie Boogie *Giant Oogie Boogie Neverland *Captain Hook (1) *Buccaneer *Captain Hook (2) *Shadowbeard Atlantica *Great White *Ursula, Flotsam, & Jetsam *Giant Ursula Pride Lands *Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed *Scar Agrabah *Pot Dragonfly *Dizzy Mummy (1) *Jafar *Jafar -- Snake Form *Dizzy Mummy (2) *Jafar -- Genie Form Enchanted Dominion *Maleficent *Wishmaker *Maleficent -- Dragon Form Hollow Bastion *Pete (1) *Jafar *Daralis *Pete (2) *Maleficent *Darperpoc *Destructive Duo *Maleficent & Jafar *Pete (3) *Dragon Maleficent & Genie Jafar The Apocalyptic World *Darashra *Darnad *Darlyke *Darmot *Dargriac *Darjesoph (1) *Darjesoph (2) *Chernabog *Darksens (1) *Darksens (2) *Darksens (3) *Darksens (4) Temporary Party Members *Mowgli *Hercules *Cloud *Quasimodo *Jack Skellington *Peter Pan *Ariel *Simba *Aladdin Summons *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Robin Hood *Tinker Bell *Genie *King Mickey Characters in Other Worlds Traverse Town *Leon *Yuffie *Cid *Tifa *Tidus *Wakka *Selphie Animal Jungle *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Shere Khan *Kaa The Underworld *Hercules *Hades *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus *Pain *Panic *Cerberus *Hydra *Rock Titan *Ice Titan *Lava Titan *Tornado Titan Wonderland *Alice *Queen of Hearts *Queen of Darkness *White Rabbit *Chesire Cat *Red Card Soldier *Black Card Soldier *Purple Joker Card *Darnocner Wicked Queen's Castle *Snow White *Cloud *Sephiroth *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Wicked Queen *Magic Mirror *Daregreog Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmerelda *Claude Frollo Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Dr. Finkelstein *Sally *The Mayor *Santa Claus *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, and Barrel Neverland *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Smee *Wendy *John *Michael *The Lost Boys *Crocodile Atlantica Pride Lands Agrabah Enchanted Dominion Hollow Bastion The Apocalyptic World Category:Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts games